Devil's Sweet Game
by SilverMidnightWolf
Summary: Colt Feyga is stuck in a different world with a game like ability.He has to stop a corrupt god and unite the human and mob race.However,things spiral more and more out of control as an unexpected event happens.With no knowledge or combat skills,can he survive and get home?Maybe there will be a harem.Discontinued


**Hey guys, Silver here. As I said in my notice, I decide to rewrite Harem Games into Devil's Sweet Game. Same basic plot of where a guy gets send into Minecraftia with a gaming ability. The said dude will get a harem and save the world. Simple as that. However, this time I'm making the dude a bit non-hero like because I'm sick of everyone with stories that has a dude that has huge potential or knows kung-fu or never gives up attitude. Please read and review.**

Chapter 1- Let's Play a Game

Darkness, that's all I see. Dying sucks you know. Now that I think about it, my life was lame. I was a loner, I had average grades, I never got a girlfriend, I died a virgin, I did nothing important, and I never had a goal in life. I died in a lame way too. I got killed by a flower pot that fell from the 5th floor. Now all I'm doing is floating, maybe for like 5 minutes. The next thing I knew was the darkness getting over taken by light. I am now standing in a room with white walls. In front of me was floating letters.

**Welcome, please select a choice**

**New Game**

_**Load Game**_

**Settings**

First I die and now I'm in some kind of game, but being a gamer myself I don't back down from one. I selected **Settings** to get an idea about what game I was playing.

**Setting**

**Tutorial: On**

**Tips: On**

**Target Book: On**

Judging from the last option, I guess this is some sort of game where you assassinate the target person or something similar. I exit out and select **New Game**. The **Load Game** look faded so I assume I have none. The room began to become dark again, but this time, a figure floated at me. I was shocked and surprised. The figure was me. With black wild like hair (Like Kirito from SAO) standing at 6'2 and unnatural purple eyes was me. The difference was the clothing. On him was a black shirt with a black leather coat. He wore black pants going down to his ankles with black shoes. On top of him said "**Customize Character**?" Personally I liked how I look so I selected No. The screen switches. On top said "**Class Selection**." There were 3 different classes.

"**Swordsmen****- Focusing on Strength and Speed, this class uses swords primarily to kill. From 1 sword with a shield to 2 swords to a great sword (Large Blades), they also use spears and staffs.**"

"**Ranger****- Focusing on Speed and Agility, this class kills their opponents from afar. Any weapons that can shoot or throw are their weapons.**"

"**Mage****- Focusing on Control and Intelligence, this class uses spells to kill from close and afar. Most of the time they are support units that heal and boost others.**"

I was stuck with Swordsmen and Mage. Normally, I would use Mage, but I don't like being the support unit. I ended up choosing Swordsmen. Once more the screen change. This time it said:

**Start Tutorial? [Yes] [No]**

I selected yes, but instead of changing, words just appeared.

**Please say Inventory. If you done so keep reading. As you can see, this is your Equipment and Inventory. The equipment will only show what the first layer is. Depending on what you are wearing, the stats can be affected positively or negatively.**

Head: None

Torso: Black Leather Coat (No affect)

Legs: Black Pants (No affect)

Foot: Black shoes (+1 Speed)

Weapon: Iron sword (4-8 damage)

Shield: None

Ring: None

Necklace: None

**Now at the bottom contains your stuff you carry. It is self-explanatory. Select the Stats page please. It is one of the 3 circles on the right hand side.**

There I found 3 circles. One labeled inventory, another Stats, and finally Skills. Wanting to continue with this Fantasy Game, I selected Stats.

**This is your Stats page. Every time you level up, you gain stat points. You can spend it on improving your stats.**

**Stats**

**Name: Colt Feyga- Lv: 5 Exp: 0/1500**

**Health: 200/200, MP: 40/40**

**Class: Swordsmen**

**Money: 0 gold**

**Strength: 3 – Means how strong you are and how much damage you can add on to weapons.**

**Speed: 4 – Means how fast you are.**

**Intelligence: 5 – Means how smart you are.**

**Agility: 2 – Means how flexible you are and how fast you react.**

**Stealth: 2 – Means how sneaky and hidden you are.**

**Endurance: 2 – Means how much damage you can take.**

**Control: 1 – Means how much you can control your magic. The better the less you waste.**

**Luck:** **1 – Means how lucky you are and chance of things going in your favor.**

**Charisma: 1 – Means how much people notice you and how your presence affects others. Lower= Negative, Higher= Positive.**

I look at my stats and feel worse about myself. The only good stats I have are Intelligence, Speed, and Strength. Before I continue on I had to think of a plan. The best approach is increase Luck. The luckier I am the better. If I'm correct, Luck helps with monster drops and exp.

**Now, we have the Skills page. This includes skills you have and will learn. Anything can be a skill. From cooking to fighting. Some skills like shooting fireballs need Skill points to unlock while others like cookin**g **need to be done in order to work. If it is confusing let me use simpler terms. Cooking, if you cook, then you get that skill. Fireball, use Skill points to unlock. In order for you to level up skills is by doing it. The more you use or do it, the more efficient it is and the better you are at it. You have 1 skill.**

"**Observe, Lv: 1 Exp: 0/300 - Allows you to look at ones stats and information you should know about, the higher the level, the more information.**"

**Now finally, information about the world. The world is called Minecraftia. It is a world made of blocks. However, some mobs are not along with the humans. The world is ruled by Herobrine, currently, the humans are slaves to the mobs. Some are not due to them providing resource for the mobs. Some humans however, are joining the mobs because they want to. Others are starting a rebellion army called, DownFall. Your job is too unit both the humans and the mobs in any way. Watch out, you only have 1 life, so if you die, its game over. Don't worry, you can get more lives. That will be explained once the game starts. If you are worried about losing health and don't have health potion, all you need to do is sleep. On the floor, on a bed, or on a couch, it doesn't matter. However, the better the condition on the place you're sleeping in, the more health and MP you restore. There are no save points at all so don't die unless you have more lives. Now end of tutorial.**

The screen disappeared and darkness took over. Slowly my eyes drop and eventually I fell asleep.

I wake up in a bed, I don't recognize anything. However, a screen was in front of me.

**Start Tutorial pt 2? [Yes] [No]**

I selected yes and the screen changed.

**You are in Kahoku Town. You are an orphan (No offence to those who are. If you are offended, I'm sorry), right now you are in your house. Kahoku Town is near the Capital, Endfamia. That is where Herobrine is. You are entering the military ranks in 3 days. Goal? To unite the human and mob race. Watch out, the mobs are not the only enemy; the demons released by the corrupted Notch are also out there. Mobs and humans are not to be killed unless they are infected. The infected have a purple aura to them. I'm called the Artificial Life Form Hologram Assistant or ALFHA for short. I'll be guiding you from now on.**

The screen disappeared and I was left to sort out the information. I'm an orphan, and I'm joining the military in the capital in 3 days. I have a mission where I have to unite the human and mob race, and defeat a corrupted guy named Notch while fighting off demons and infected mobs and humans. Sounds like a great afterlife. Anyway, first plan of action is finding out what this town contains.

I exit out of the building which I presume is my house, judging from the fact the mail box has my name. Apparently I live on the outskirts of the town. I walked towards the entrance of the town. There was a map displayed on a huge board. The blacksmith was in the center of town. The market was in in the back, while the military force is near the entrance somewhere. There was apparently a mine somewhere around the West side. The East was for residents to live in. Memorizing the places I planned out what I'm going to do for the next 3 days. First order of business was level and equipment. Leveling up is the first step due to lack of money. Next is to gather material, if memory serves, games like theses require you to get the materials to make the equipment. Finally, it's to gain skills.

Walking out of the town, I found a bunch of monsters to fight. They were lv 2 Goblins. They were your standard looking goblins, but short and had wooden clubs rather than swords. There was a total of 16, which kind of makes sense because goblins often travel in groups. 3 of them rushed at me. I quickly drew my sword from my back and said, "Observe."

**Goblin Lv 2**

**Health: 150/150**

**Damage: 4-8**

**Defense: 1-3**

**Goblins are often seen in groups due to their small size. They normally don't do much damage, but due to time, they grew smarter and starter attacking in formation and strategic ways.**

When I finished, 1 of the goblin jumped and was about do a downward strike on me. Not knowing how to use a sword, I just swung horizontally and knocked the goblin away with it taking 9 damages. I then notice something about the damage system. The sword only does 4-8 damages, how did it become 9? I then remember something about my strength stats. It contributes to how much damage I deal, so since it was 3, meaning I did 6 damage with my sword. 6 +3 is 9, so that's how the damage system works. I then realize that I'm not going to win with dealing so little damage to 16 monsters with 150 healths I retreated back into town. By the time I arrived back it was night, thus marking it my first day in this crazy game I'm stuck in.

**How was it? I want you people to review this so I can improve on some stuff. Remember that this is my first time writing something in first person so it may be bad, thou I will improve on that aspect with some experience. It would do me a big favor if you review and tell me how you felt about it. Thanks. I don't know if this should be a harem or not, so as soon as I get at least 10 reviews and about 30 views, I'll set up a poll to let you guys vote. After that, I'll list the candidates. Anyway, please review.**

**Silver Out. **


End file.
